


A Unfamiliar Familiar

by Deanie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack, Echoes, Erin - Freeform, Family, Magic, Mikasa - Freeform, Multi, School, Titan, Witch - Freeform, Wizzard - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie/pseuds/Deanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Mikasa is a young girl haunted by visions of her past and finding out the secrets of her family's history and that the world. Is a much darker place than she lead to believe When her mother goes Missing. She must uncover the truth and with Familiar faces and new friends along the way. And with her new found bird companion who some how able communicate with her life is a strange as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Deanie and 30 years old and I live in Australia this just a little story I had going in my head. So I just though I write down and share with you I am always having story's and ideas pop into my head use to loved creative writing. In school and still like to do so in my spare time now I choose to go with these because they are my friend's favorite. Characters he has sort of obsession with them i plain to add many chapters as work in progress so I hope you read and enjoy the work thank you.

Chapter one  
Something Familiar yet so unfamiliar.

Mikasa awoke with a start, with the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder whispered threw the quiet house. A cold sweat ran down her face the only sound Miska could hear. Was the sound of her own heart beating threw her chest the hairs on Back her neck tingled. Was it all real or was it just a dream she thought to herself. 

"I have had that nightmare again, I find I am having that dream more and more. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, I am haunted by a dark shadow. It seems to become more clear every time I dream as I can. Make out a lady in the shadow her blank stare. Her eyes, her eyes still haunt me her blood red eyes cutting through the dark. Burning a hold into my very soul. Her cold dark stare sends a chill down my spine. I had to run fast I can hear her calling me calling out my name."  
"Mikasa Come to me Mikasa I am waiting for you“

"Every step I took was like running barefoot though a burning fire. Run faster I must run faster I said to myself. Dragging my feet as I could barely move them. My chest felt heavy I could hardly a breath like the air was being sucked from my lungs. I turned my head to look over my shoulder the dark shadow. Was chasing me, I could see the red eyes racing through the darkness."

"My legs gave way and I collapsed to the hard ground below. My body I slid across scrapping along the hard cement. Below me my arms were crushed underneath me my legs were scraping against the cold hard cement. I lay there like a broken puppet I could feel. Her cold dark stare lurking above my body. I looked up right into her dark red eyes before I awoke. "

Mikasa dragged herself out of bed as her feet hit the ground they felt heavy like a ten pound weight was strapped to them. Mikasa is a fairly tall, physically fit and very muscular teenage girl with chin-length black hair. She could hear mother calling to her to come down for breakfast. Mikasa slowly hobbled down the stairs, coffee, she she mumbles out.. "What's that, " "I need a coffee" "they say that stuff bad for you don't know" Her mother says sarcastic tone " Is that why you have 3-4 of them a day" pouring herself a cup " I got to run deer or I be late again remember to eat something please " " alright mum I will " " Bye Hun love you " bye " 

Mikasa not all that hungry after the terrible night's sleep, she had but since she told her mother she try eating something. She made self a piece of toast, she sat there in silence. Her mind was racing as she thought about the dream why does she keep having the same dream night after night. Who is this dark figure with the haunting red eyes. When suddenly the silence was broken with a loud thud followed by a loud crash. Mikasa startled rushed outside see what had happened. We're she found a large bird a falcon of some type had crashed into the house. Not knowing what to do she got some old sheets and towels and gather it up took it to their back shed. The bird didn't seem hurt she had thought to herself as carefully looked over it. There was a collar around his neck with name tag reading Archimedes. 

The bird woke with a fright flapping his wings. Before seeing Mikasa before him " Sorry I was being caused by shadows and was in quite the hurry to get here " Mikasa stood there with a stunned look on her face wait did that bird just speak or am I day dreaming. " Are you alright, what the madder never heard a bird speak " " How.. How is this possible " she mumbled before fainting.


	2. Revered for next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon

Revered for next chapter


End file.
